User blog:Crispycol/WHAT IF... Bowser Jr. Moveset
This is my What If Bowser Jr. was in Super Smash Bros. 4. I already know he isn't going to be in, unless a 6th Mario ''character is going to be added. But I wanted to make one anyway. Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack 1': Bowser Jr. slashes diagonally down with his paintbrush from the right. *'Standard Attack 2': Bowser Jr. slashes diagonally down with his paintbrush from the left. *'Side Tilt': Bowser Jr. does a horizontal slash low on the ground making the opponent trip. *'Side Smash': Sonic Roar! (''Mario Strikers Charged) Bowser Jr. does a sonic roar pushing the opponent back when hit by it. It has decent range and will knock the opponents back further the more it is charged. *'Up Tilt': Bowser Jr. twirls his paintbrush above his head. *'Up Smash': Bowser Jr. playfully slashes above his head. When fully charged is is performed quicker and more powerful. *'Down Tilt': Bowser Jr. slams down on the ground with his paintbrush. When not hitting someone it creates a slippery puddle of paint over which opponent trip when walking over it. The faster they move, the quicker they trip. *'Down Smash': Bowser Jr. withdraws into his spiked shell and then spins around from left to right. The more it is charged the wider the range gets. *'Dash Attack': Bowser Jr. withdraws into his shell and will spin a bit forwards and immediately come out afterwards with limbs spread wide. Aerial Attacks *'Neutral aerial': Bowser Jr. spins 360° with his paintbrush stuck out hurting anyone near him. This also causes two puddles to appear on the ground acting the same like in his down tilt. *'Forward aerial': Bowser Jr. does a frontflip with his paintbrush out again. However no puddles. *'Back aerial': Bowser Jr. does a backflip with his paintbrush out, this time also no puddles. *'Up aerial': Bowser Jr. does an arch attack with his paintbrush upwards. *'Down aerial': Bowser Jr. withdraws into his shell and then faces with the spikes down and falls downwards towards the ground, hurting anyone in his way. It goes about the same speed as Link's down aerial. Grabs & Throws *'Grab': Bowser Jr. will simple grab the opponent with his claws. *'Pummel': Bowser Jr. can swipe the opponent with his other claw. *'Forward throw': Bowser Jr. will throw the opponent diagonally forwards in the air, followed by launching a Bullet Bill into the opponent's direction. *'Back throw': Bowser Jr. will throw the opponent backwards, and they are followed by a bite of a Chain Chomp. *'Up throw': Bowser Jr. will throw the opponent straight upwards and throws a Bob-Omb after his foe which has the same effect as the item. *'Down throw': Bowser Jr. will slam the opponent on the ground and a Thwomp drops down on the opponent, but doesn't damage Junior. Other *'Ledge attack': Bowser Jr. flips over the edge hitting the opponent with his shell if they are close to the ledge. *'100% ledge attack': Bowser Jr. flips over the edge and immediately withdraws into his shell and spins around. *'Floor attack': Bowser Jr. creates a puddle of paint around him and gets up. Special Moves Neutral Special: Fire Shot In most of Bowser Jr.'s appearances he will fire a ball of fire from his mouth during battle to make things more difficult. Now Bowser Jr. will shoot a fire ball from his mouth straight forwards. The fire ball will be quicker than Mario's fire ball and also much more powerful, and bigger. However executing this attack takes a little longer, but when well timed can be very devastating. Side Special: Shell Spin Like in the Mario games Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings will withdraw in their shell after being hit. Well, at least the Koopalings. This move works similar to Squirtle's withdraw. Bowser Jr. withdraws into his shell and then spins around the stage for a limited time, but can change his direction whenever he wants very easily. And you only have to press the attack button to cancel the move, allowing you to chain combo. Up Special: Koopa Clown Car An useful recovery move rather than an attack. Bowser Jr. will hop into the Koopa Clown Car, which will appear next to him when he is on the ground. When performed from the ground he jumps in and the Koopa Clown Car goes upwards, but has little horizontal movement. However when used in the air Bowser Jr. can decide whether to go vertical or horizontal making it a good recovery. Opponents will get hurt when they hit the Koopa Clown Car, but more when they hit the little propeller underneath. Down Special: Shell Toss Although never displayed in the games, Bowser Jr. will carry some shells with him from the Mario Kart and other games, similar to Diddy Kong's Banana Peel. Bowser Jr. will throw a shell forwards and it will act just like the item in the game. However although he mostly will throw a Green or Red Shell (which doesn't target him) he also has the change to throw a Spiny Shell, Yellow Shell or even a Bowser Shell. While the Green, Red and Spiny Shells work like the items in the games, the latter two do not. The Yellow Shell will barge through all things (except walls) in the field and drags the opponent with them until falling off stage, hitting a wall or if the opponent manages to land an attack on it. The Bowser Shell is rare and basically a mega version of the Green Shell. *Green Shell: 45% *Red Shell: 30% *Spiny Shell: 15% *Yellow Shell: 5% *Bowser Shell: 5% Final Smash: Airship Fleet When Bowser Jr. activates his Final Smash he will jump into the Koopa Clown Car and exit the stage. Then Bowser Jr.'s airship (from the'' Super Mario Galaxy series) will appear on the background, with Bowser Jr. standing in the middle. He is then able to shoot Bullet Bills, with the occasional Missile Bill and finish off with a giant Banzai Bill which makes a huge explosion in the middle of the stage. Unlike the items, and enemies the Bullet/Missile Bills can't be destroyed and explode on impact. Misc. *'Entrance': Bowser Jr. flies on stage in the Koopa Clown Car and then jumps out of it and lands on the stage. *'Idle': Bowser Jr. will wipe his nose with his bib or snap his fingers. *'Taunts': **'Neutral': Bowser Jr. does his signature childish laugh. **'Side': Bowser Jr. looks confused when he pulls out a Shine Sprite. **'Down': Bowser Jr. changes into Shadow Mario for a split second before quickly changing back again. *'Victory Theme': A fanfare version of Bowser Jr.'s theme from Super Mario Galaxy. *'Wins': Bowser Jr. jumps in the air in joy. *'Loses': Bowser Jr. claps for the opponent. *'Alternate Costume': His appearance from ''Mario Strikers Charged. Category:Blog posts